Que van a tirar la noria?
by Pangoro
Summary: Ignorando cualquier sonido, ruido, palabra o lo que sea, Agarró del brazo a Bel y la sacó de la casa, comenzando a correr en dirección a Ciudad Mayolica.


Un dia sorprendentemente me desperte de un salto, y mi mente dijo de inmediato: "Debes escribir shiroshipping!"

Sí, literalmente fue así.

**Advertencias: **Ligerisimo yuri, una imposible maratón Y mención de kuroshipping.

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me partenece, y agradezcanlo, si no a saber que maldad haria con la franqucia.

**Extras: **TWT, siempre es TWT y_y (?

**-000-**

—He oido que la van a tirar abajo —

Nadie pareció darse cuenta que la cara de White cambió de forma totalmente drastica.

— ¿Enserio? —

— Sí ,dicen que ya esta vieja y ni atrae a los turistas. Así que supuestamente, la van a tirar pasado mañana —

Cheren no caia en cuenta que lo que estaba diciendo hizo que la mente de White comienze a desmoronarse.

La castaña entró en un trance.

Ignorando cualquier sonido, ruido, palabra o lo que sea, Agarró del brazo a Bel y la sacó de la casa, comenzando a correr en dirección a Ciudad Mayolica.

Bel no comprendia que pasaba, preguntaba y preguntaba que pasaba, pero White la ignoraba. Por su mente solo pasaba una unica cosa:  
"Ahora o nunca"

**-000-**

— Whiiiteee... — Se quejaba la chica del gorro verde enorme, su amiga la habia hecho correr más de un kilometro. —Si querias venir al parque de atracciones pudimos haberlo hecho mañana...como las personas normales, viniendo en pokemón o auto... — Le dolian las piernas y estaba rojisima de todo el esfuerzo que hizo para seguir el paso a su amiga.

— Bel. — White no miró a Bel al llamarla, su mirada seguia fija en la noria.

— Sube conmigo...porfavor...—

Bel no comprendia nada, White parecia aputo de quebrarse.

Así que solo asintió, y subieron a la noria.

No habia nadie ya en ella, lo que probablemente confirmara las palabras de Cheren. La noria hacia cada vez mas rechinidos al subir, y comenzó a quedarse trabada cuando las dos chicas estaban apunto de llegar a lo mas alto.

—Uhm...se...ve muy bonito todo desde aqui arriba! — Bel intentó sacar un tema de conversación inutilmente, pues su amiga la ignoró.

Estuvieron así unos incomodos diez segundos, hasta que White decidió hablar.

— Bel — Tragó saliva, lo que iba a hacer tenia un cierto parecido a abrir la cabina de la noria y simplemente caer desde esa altura —Sé que es raro, sacarte así como así de la casa y traerte corriendo hasta ciudad mayolica solo para subir a la noria... —

Un crack, de la noria.

La rubia supuso que seria una disculpa, así que solo sonrió, y estuvo apunto de decirle que estaba bién, que la disculpaba por haberla hecho correr desde pueblo Arcilla hasta ahí. Pero no dijo nada cuando se dio cuenta que a White le faltaba hablar.

Otro crack.

— Pero, es que cuando Cheren dijo que la iban a tirar, mi mente hizo click. ¿Sabes?— ¿click? La noria hizo otro crack— Bel, me gustas. Siempre he querido decirtelo, aquí, en la noria. Cuando nadie mas nos puede oir, y solo estamos las dos juntas, mirando el lindo paisaje, o lo que fuera. Cuando dijeron que la iban a tirar, no soporté la idea de no poder decirtelo jamás aquí. Me dio igual el dia, la hora o que haya mucha gente en la noria. Simplemente...tuve...la necesidad de hacerlo. —

Un crack, final, y la noria se quedo trabada con la cabina de las chicas en lo mas alto.

La mente de Bel también estaba trabada, ¿que decia?

Su mejor amiga se le acababa de declarar.

Y no podia ser mas feliz.

Como la Bel hiperactiva que siempre habia sido, se le tiró encima a White, y llorando, no sabia si de felicidad o...no, definitivamente era felicidad, pudo decirlo, hipando, pero al final decirlo.

— Tú...(hip) también me gustas White, pero...pero no habia tenido el valor de decirte nada...porque (hip) crei que...ati...te gustaba...bueno...Cheren...como...sois rivales y eso...—

White rió, y le acaricio el cabello a Bel, quien seguia abrazada a ella.

— ¿Cheren? Dios, si supieras lo que hace con Black...—

Bel miró a White, desconcertada. ¿Cheren y Black? ¿Eh?...ahora que lo pensaba, los habian dejado solos en casa.

Oh Arceus.

—...Mhm, mejor que no lo sepas, _honey_— White vio como Bel se sonrojaba de manera sospechosa.

Bel soltó una risilla

— ¿_Honey_? A que viene eso?—

— Suena bonito en tí, oye, por cierto, honey (Risillas de Bel), me parece que...vamos a estar un laaargo rato aqui...—

— Oye!— Bel se separó de White, sonrojada. ¿Habia pensado lo que creia que ella habia pensado?

— Eh! No, no me referia a eso, es que la noria esta literalmente trabada... —

— Oh, no se preocupen, ya vino la grua, pero ustedes sigan...y que tal si luego me llaman? eh? no soy muy mayor —

Las dos se miraron, y recien cayeron en cuenta que ese tipo habia estado ahí algun buen rato, probablemente también habria presenciado todo el espectaculito de que se gustaban.

— ...Alejate de nosotras — White se puso enfrente de Bel, de manera protectora.

El aparente bombero que habia ido a sacarlas de la malograda noria solo suspiró.

— Vale, eso dicen todas...—

**-000-**

Porfin habian regresado a casa, como dijo Bel, como alguien normal. Esta vez en el camión de bomberos, sí, y con un bombero pervertido que no dejaba de mirarlas raro y hacerles señas para que lo llamaran. Luego se encargarian de sacar una orden de restricción contra él.

Pero en fin, estaban en casa.

Las recibió Black, que no comprendió porque Bel se sonrojaba tanto al hablar con él y White le miraba sonriente y sudando.

Oh, maldita, le habia contado.

— Donde fueron? Cheren estaba preocupado...pero se durmió— Black sonrió de una manera que hizo que Bel se sonrojara el doble.

White tomo la mano de Bel, para que su hermano se de cuenta de que habian tenido toda una aventura. Y de ahí, le sonrió tal y como hizo él.

— A la noria—

Black preferia no saber detalles.


End file.
